Greenhorn Hero
by Miss Lilianae
Summary: The Guardian of Nature and his apprentice appear to assist the Justice League in their fight against evil, but what happens when Forest's young and impresionable apprentice decides to tag along on an unsanctioned mission with only the League's sidekicks?
1. Appearances kid, it's all Appearances

Greenhorn Hero  
Chapter 1: Appearances kid, it's all appearances

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters involved except for Guardian F Forest and Guardian N Nature.

Washington, D.C. July 4th, 14:00 EDT

Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow approached the hall of justice with their side kicks leading the way.

"Are you ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked his young friend.

"Born that way,"

The group entered the structure and were met by the Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. Once everyone was aboard an elevator they descended a few levels, arriving in the library. As the doors opened they found two figures awaiting them.

The first was an adult male with dark green hair and eyes, he wore a billowing half-top with a slit down the middle revealing a lighter green undershirt and billowing green pants with no shoes. He smiled as they entered.

The second was a young man, his outfit an exact replica of the older's, save for the top being long enough to cover his torso even with the slit up the middle.

"Who are you?" Batman asked once they got close.

"Guardian F. Forest, at your service, this is my apprentice Nature," he bowed from the waist, putting a hand over his chest and allowing his middle two fingers to rest over his left shoulder, his apprentice followed suit with a quick copy of the action.

"Guardians, here, what crisis is afoot this time?" Aquaman asked.

"None, we're here for what you might call a… social visit," Forest looked to Nature.

"Your apprentice, I thought there were only one of you Guardians at a time," Flash asked.

"Rules change, we take apprentice's now, much like you take on sidekicks," Forest looked past the heroes to the group of young men behind them.

"Cut it with the side-kick thing, we're heroes now," Speed said as he stepped forward.

Forest nodded, "Of course, much like my little Nature here will become a Guardian in their own right one day,"

Nature nodded at his master's compliment.

"Regardless of this interruption, we're here for a reason, let's get to it," Batman led the group toward a door in the back of the room.

"We need to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day,"

Forest coughed once which drew the group's attention. "Got something you want to add?" Batman asked.

"Yes actually, Nature and I are here for another reason… a creature, Guarerian, escaped through a leyline portal, magic tracks it to this world," Forest explained as he approached the rest of the league.

Meanwhile the sidekicks and Nature were standing back a few yards.

"Leylines? Magic? What are you?" Robin asked the young Guardian.

"Oh… well… Leylines are magical channels, all worlds have them, we Guardians can tap into them when our reserves run low, and we can convert it into physical energy as well,"

Kid Flash shook his head as he heard the explanation.

"Regardless, what my master says is true, we're here mostly for the creature, but we're also here to discuss my application to join the Justice League,"

"Wait, you want to join the league? But you're so young,"

"Not me specifically, my master, and his title when I inherit it in time," Nature turned halfway to look at his mentor as he finished his explanation.

Aqualad went to asked another question when he saw the adults walking back over, Forest seemingly welcomed amongst them.

"Forest has given us a briefing of his situation, combined with our problem we've agreed to help the other in both matters," Batman explained.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions, we'll only be a few minutes for the debrief,"

An alarm pinged once and Batman sighed as he turned toward a large monitor in the wall behind him. Superman appeared on screen.

"Superman to Justice League, a fire has started as Cadmus labs,"

"Cadmus… I had my suspicions," Batman walked over and put a finger to one of the keys, but another alarm pinged and this time Zatara appeared on the screen in a smaller window.

"Zatara to justice league, the sorcerer Worten is using an amulet to blot out Earth's sun, requesting full League Assistance,"

Batman nodded, "What's the situation at Cadmus?"

"A small fire, local authorites have it under control," Superman replied.

"Then they can wait," he pushed another key on the console, "All league members report to Zatara's coordinates, we're gonna need all hands on this one," he let go and turned to the rest of the group, looking at Forest.

"Mind giving us a hand with this one?"

"Of course, we live to serve," he said with a exentuated bow.

Batman groaned as he squinted his eyes.

"So, we're going on a mission?" Robin asked as he led the group of sidekicks over.

"No, we're going on mission," Batman responded.

"You're not trained-" Flash began, but Kid Flash cut him off.

"Since when!?"

Flash started again "You're not trained to work on this team, your time will come,"

"But how much longer?" Speedy asked.

"Speedy, let's not do this now," Green Arrow told him.

"Then when? You keep telling us soon this, and soon that, but when are we actually going to become members of the league?"

"Whoa, calm down," Nature said as he stepped in front of Speedy.

"You stay out of this," He said pushing the young man away, he was caught by Robin and Kid Flash.

"I'm tired of being treated like a… like a sidekick," He said looking at Green Arrow, "I'm thought I was your partner, well not anymore," he took off his cap and threw it on the ground before storming out of the room.

Green Arrow looked at the rest of the League who stared back before Forest put a hand on his shoulder.

"As much as I'd like to discuss if the idea of letting a teenager run around D.C. with a quiver full of explosive arrows is a good idea, I think we have more pressing concerns,"

"He's right, let's go." Batman led the way out of the room, turning at the door toward the three sidekicks "Stay put," the door closed over his face.

Nature turned to the others as they waited. Aqualad turned to Robin after a minute.

"What is… project Cadmus?"

"Dunno, but I can find out," He said with a devilish grin.

He walked over to the console and began to work away at the keys, the others approached him.

"You think you can hack this?" Nature asked as he leaned on his elbows on the console, careful not to touch any buttons.

"Oh yeah, easy, same system as the batcave,"

After one failed attempt the computer opened a file on Project Cadmus.

"Let's see… Genetics lab… that's it,"

"It's just a genetics lab? Then why the concern?" Nature asked.

"Dunno, but if Batman has his suspicions, then so do I," Robin said as he stood up from the console.

"C'mon," he went to leave but turned and saw the other three weren't following.

"Our mentors told us to stay put," Aqualad told him.

"That was for the Sun mission, this is completely different,"

Kid Flash nodded as Robin explained, dashing over to his side.

"So just like that, we're a team on a mission?"

Nature nodded as he put a hand on Aqualad's shoulder, "What's the worst they could do?"

He sighed in response.


	2. Project Cadmus

Greenhorn Hero  
Chapter 2: Project Cadmus

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters involved except for Guardian F Forest and Guardian N Nature.

Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Nature left the hall of justice and made their way toward the burning Cadmus building. As they arrived Kid Flash flipped his goggles down over his eyes and took off ahead leaving the other three in his dust. He dashed up the wall of the building, grabbing two scientists right as an explosion launched them out of a window. He continued up to the roof and set them down before slipping on the wet wall. He managed to grab hold of the window.

One of the firemen on the ground looked past the water coming out of his hose, "Hey, I know that guy, it's uh… Flash Kid!"

Kid flash grumbled to himself.

Robin, Aqualad, and Nature rounded a corner and stopped as they took in the scene.

"Alright, we need to come up with a plan… Robin," he looked down to see his friend had disappeared.

Laughter echoed through the alleyway and as the remaining pair looked back toward Cadmus they watched Robin leap onto the firetruck and use his grappling hook to attach to the building, slinging himself up into the window, he helped Kid Flash inside.

"Does he always run off like that?" Nature asked.

"I hope not," Aqualad ran across the street with Nature close behind, approaching the firemen he pulled the two handles off his back, "I need to borrow that," he said as aimed the two pieces at the water from the hose, it pulled away and began to spiral under his and Nature's feet, making a platform. It lifted them into the air and up to the roof, where Aqualad told the two scientists to jump on. They obeyed his order and were lowered down to the ground while he and Nature leapt into the building. Landing inside Aqualad looked to his two friends who were digging through files on the computer and physically.

"If we're going to accomplish our mission, we need to work as a team," Aqualad told Robin.

"It's fine, you worked it out," he replied without looking away from the monitor. Aqualad shook his head and wandered deeper into the building, with Nature following. As they rounded a corner Aqualad saw a figure standing in an elevator as the doors closed and it dinged. As soon as the doors shut Nature let out a pained gasp and collapsed.

"Nature! What's wrong?" Aquadlad asked leaning down.

"My head, it's killing me," Nature replied.

Robin and Kid Flash showed up a moment later, "What's wrong with him?"

"It's… fine now," Nature said as he put his hand to his head and a green glow began to emanate from it.

"What's that?" Robin asked pointing at his hand.

"Healing magic, we Guardians of Nature work with more than just plantlife," He explained.

"We heard the elevator," Kid Flash asked Aqualad.

"Yes, there was a creature in it, what I saw… it didn't belong here,"

Robin ran over to the doors and tried the button, nothing.

"Here, let me," Aqualad said as he forced his hands through the doorjams, ripping them open it revealed a large hole into the ground.

"High speed elevator, doesn't make sense in a two story building, guess that explains it," Robin said as he looked at a monitor displayed from his glove.

"Going down?" Nature asked coyly.

"You know it," Robin produced his grappling hook again and shot it into the main support beam of the elevator before leaping down into the hold, the rope slowly allowing him down. The other three jumped onto the rope and slid down behind him.

"Y'know, it just occurred to me, your name is Nature right?" Kid Flash asked as they slid down.

"Yes… why?"

"It's just… if you're going to become a member of the justice league, don't you need a secret identity?"

"A secret identity?"

"Yeah, like I'm not always Kid Flash, just when I put on the suit,"

Nature considered his suggestion, "I suppose, in that case, when I'm working with you or the league, my name shall be Root,"

"Root?"

He nodded, "As in the things that run through the ground, they provide life and-"

"I know what roots are!" Kid Flash cut him off.

"Alright you two, that's enough, we'll need to be careful from here on," Aqualad told them.

The pair nodded as they reached the bottom of the rope, Robin had already abandoned his equipment and was working on hacking the door.

"Security systems down… go for it," He said nodding toward the door.

Aqualad jumped forward and slammed his hands between the doors again before forcing them open. What the group saw was a large, elaborate pathway of tubes, pipes, and red metal.

"Whoa… this is way more than just a genetics lab," Robin said as the group entered. Kid Flash grinned before taking off down a hallway. He slid to a stop before he heard a pounding sound on the metal, turning around he saw a group of large figures, he stumbled back away from them but tripped, and was about to be crushed by one of their large hands if he hadn't rolled away. He ran back across the hallway to his friends as they approached.

"What are these things?" Robin asked.

Nature closed his eyes and began to focus, his hands glowing with a pale-yellow light,

"What are you doing?" Aqualad asked.

"I can detect when a creature is near, and what kind of creature it is when I can see it," Nature responded, "But it seems… these creatures… they're not natural,"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Somebody made these things,"

"Like the legend most likely, how Cadmus made a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth," Aqualad responded.

"C'mon, let's see what else Cadmus is up to," Robin led the way down the hall and eventually the group arrived in a large room, with row upon row of glowing-blue insect like creatures.

"What are these?" Kid Flash asked.

"Root?"

He nodded as he began his process once again, "Again, not natural, but they give off the same kind of life-signs as the previous ones… so they're related in some way,"

"Yeah they are, Cadmus made them, Genetically engineered weapons: Razor claws, telepathy, super strength,"

"Hey!" A voice shouted startling all of them, "You kids aren't supposed to be here,"

They turned to see a man in a blue suit with a yellow helmet and shield.

"Busted," Robin responded.

"Wait, I know you," Aqualad stepped forward, "Guardian, a hero,"

"I try, but what are you kids doing here?"

"The same could be asked of you," Root said stepping forward.

"I'm chief of security here at Cadmus, you kids are trespassing, but a call to the Justice League should set things straight,"

At this point Root noticed the creature sitting on Guardian's shoulder, a red light began to emanate from its horns, and a second later Root was on the ground groaning in pain again.

"Wait, no, what have I-" Guardian held his head as well, but then he recovered and glared at the sidekicks, "Take 'em down, hard!" A few of the creatures he was with charged forward but Robin was ready, he threw down a smoke bomb and blocked their line of sight before launching another grappling hook up into the ceiling and escaping. Root had started healing his head again, and was recovered as he stood and the smoke cleared.

"Seems we'll need to fight,"


	3. Surprises

Greenhorn Hero  
Chapter 3: Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters involved except for Guardian F Forest and Guardian N Nature.

Kid Flash dodged a few of the creatures as they lunged for him, and Aqualad threw one of his attackers into the wall before being attacked by Guardian. Root lifted his hands up, crossing them at the wrists, they began to glow with a pale-gray light.

"Seeds of power that rest within me, grant thine strength that I might slay the enemies of light that stand before me, grant your power mother nature!"

His body was soon covered with the light as he threw his hands apart and a flail appeared in his hands. The weapon was pretty simple: Wooden handle with a steel-looking head and chain. The gray light didn't seem to spread to the weapon however. He swung it in an upper-cut blow at a creature that leapt toward him and it launched up to the ceiling of the room.

Kid Flash darted past him however and made his way toward the exit. Root looked over at Aqualad to see him shock Guardian into unconsciousness and throw him aside before making a run for the exit, he turned over his shoulder and saw the creatures standing back up, preparing another charge. He followed his friends and took off toward the exit, the gray light slowly fading from his feet upward as he ran.

Kid Flash turned a corner, spotting Robin hacking into an elevator console. "Thanks for the help buddy," he said as he dashed over.

"Were you not right behind me?"

Aqualad meanwhile found the turn and went right, but stopped when he heard a thud on the metal floor, turning back he saw Root was passed out on the ground. Running back for his friend he picked the young man up and threw him over his shoulders before rushing back down the turn and toward the elevator. The creatures were right on his heels as he slid into the small compartment with his friends and the doors shut. The slamming sounds of the creatures could be heard on the metal before it began to descend.

"Wait, we're going down, that's the wrong way, escape is up," Kid Flash argued.

"Project Kr is down on sublevel 52, we need to check it out," Robin argued back.

"Listen, you both need to calm down and- what's wrong with Root?"

The trio turned to their unconscious friend and were quickly surprised. His hair was much longer, his frame much thinner, and long billowing pants were now a full-length skirt. Small mounds had begun to appear under his top.

"What happened to him?" Kid Flash asked.

Root stirred and opened his eyes, seeing the three surprised looks on his teammates he sat up and stood, tripping slightly as he did.

"Root… are you feeling ok?"

"I'm feeling fine, why?" his voice was now noticeably higher in pitch.

"It's just… you have… uhm…" Aqualad started.

"You're a girl!" Robin shouted accusingly.

Root looked down at his body then back at the three sidekicks in front of her.

"Well, obviously, haven't you heard of mother nature?"

"Well yeah, but… how does that explain anything?" Robin asked.

"The incantation I recited before we came down here… well… it's a lot farther back then than… Nature Guardians are blessed directly by Mother Nature. We are given seeds of power through her, however her power… isn't exactly the most form agreeable," she was blushing now as she explained what had happened. "Normally I can manage without needing to access the seeds of power inside me, but I panicked, and after those creatures kept attacking my mind I just used it,"

"So… are you stuck like this?"

"No, I'll change back to normal after I get some rest, but, my magic is far stronger now than before, consider it a… side-effect, but my martial prowess is gone, this form isn't designed to wield a weapon," She explained.

The elevator dinged as they reached the designated floor.

"You'll have to give us a more in-depth explanation later, right now we have a mission to finish. Can you continue?" Aqualad asked.

She nodded,

"Good, come then, Leaf,"

"But I said my name was Root,"

"I think a name change is in order," He said with a grin as he led the way out of the elevator. Kid Flash smiled at her before taking off as well, she and Robin taking up the rear. The group exited the elevator and entered a series of hallways that looked like they were inside some kind of beast.

"Wow… which way do we go?" Kid Flash asked.

"Good question, weird hallway one or weird hallway two,"

Leaf ran in and put her hand on the ground, "This feels… organic… and after trying to identify these creatures so many times I've got a grasp on their lifesigns… but there's something odd-"

"You there!" A voice cut her off and the group looked up to see one of the genomes standing before them, it was tall and thin, with much larger horns. They glew red as it picked up a few barrels with telekinesis and threw them at the group.

Leaf looked back to the ground and grunted with exertion as pieces of the floor rose up and blocked the attack.

"Which way?" She shouted.

"Right!" Robin replied as he and the others took off. She followed suit, letting go of her grasp on the floor it collapsed back into shape and the group took off.

Kid Flash ran ahead and turned a corner, spotting a scientist in front of him he tried to slide to a stop but still ended up running into her. They both collapsed and as he recovered Kid Flash noticed a large sign on the door the woman had just exited and was closing up. Kr. Looking around he saw a large tank of something, lifting it up he slid it into place, blocking the door. Aqualad, Robin, and Leaf turned the corner and had more of the agile, razor clawed Genomes on their tail.

"C'mon, in here," Kid Flash said as he entered the room. The trio leapt through and Aqualad kicked the tanker out of the doorway allowing it to shut. Robin hacked the console nearby and a lock inside the door signaled it had closed.

"I've enabled security, it's locked and we're safe,"

"We're trapped," Aqualad said.

Leaf collapsed near the wall gasping for air.

"You ok?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just… not used to all this physical running," she replied.

"I get that your body isn't as strong as before, but are you really that weak?" Robin asked.

As she recovered she nodded, "Like I said, this is meant as a side-effect from the seeds, I get to be far more powerful than normal for a brief period, my body has to become weaker to adjust back to equilibrium,"

"Friends, you may want to see this," Aqualad said from the far side of the room. Kid Flash sped off and Robin offered Leaf a hand to stand up.

They approached and were amazed at what they saw: A young, black haired boy was entrapped in a pod.

"Great," Leaf said as she blew a tuft of hair out of her face.


	4. Superboy Surprise!

Greenhorn Hero  
Chapter 4: Superboy Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters involved except for Guardian F Forest and Guardian N Nature.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked.

"Big K little R, the chemical symbol for Krypton," Kid Flash said as he approached the pod.

Robin had already started hacking the console near the pod. "Seems this is project Kr, a genetic clone of Superman, Superboy, created using his DNA,"

"He's not going to be happy with that," Leaf said as she approached the pod.

A thumping sound echoed on the door.

"Sounds like the genomes are here," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, wonder how long we have until they break in here," Leaf seemed a worried.

"Don't worry, I gotcha," Kid Flash said with a smile.

"Focus KF," Robin retorted.

A sudden crash drew the group's attention as Superboy awoke inside his pod and leapt toward them.

"Look out!" Leaf shouted as he flew toward Aqualad.

He took the charge head on and caught Superboy, but the two slid a good ten feet toward the door. Aqualad freed a hand and punched Superboy who didn't seem fazed, he slugged Aqualad sending him flying into the wall, Kid Flash sped toward Superboy and tried to punch him, but Superboy caught his arm and threw him behind him toward Robin. He turned to Leaf who took a step back and tripped on one of the pipes on the ground sending her toppling down. She looked up at Superboy as he approached her.

She trembled in his shadow before her eyes rolled back and she passed out. He turned toward the door and walked over, slamming it open to reveal Guardian, a group of Genomes, and a scientist.

"Good work, now, take them to the cloning chamber,"

A few genomes entered the room and gathered up Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Leaf. Taking them to another room they placed them in pods under the watch of Superboy. The Scientist made his way back to the elevator and used it to return to his lab, there he set up a video call and soon was surrounded by a circle of screens.

"Dear, directors of the board. I'm sorry to contact you at this late hour-"

"Get on with it Desmond," one of them retorted.

"Of course, earlier today there was a small fire in the upper levels of Cadmus, nothing that couldn't be handled, and while the source is still being investigated it seems that the event drew some attention. Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, and a young green-haired girl infiltrated security and released the weapon, currently they are in our custody and the weapon is under our telepathic control but… I feel their disappearance will rouse the attention of the Justice League… what should I do with them?"

A pause between the screens occurred before one of them spoke, "Clone them,"

Desmond seemed surprised, "And the originals?"

"Dispose of them, the clones will serve the Light,"

"As you wish," he bowed and the screens disappeared. Heading out of the lab he returned to the scene of the fight and found Guardian and a few genomes repairing the door, looking inside he saw that Superboy was missing.

"Where's the weapon?!"

"Superboy? He's watching over the kids," Guardian replied.

"Get the weapon back in its pod!" Desmond shouted.

"Calm down doc, I don't see any harm in letting the kid stretch his legs,"

"Oh, don't you?" Desmond looked to a nearby genome that jumped up on his shoulder, looking back at Guardian the small creature's horns glowed red and the genome riding Guardian's shoulder also began to glow, he groaned in pain before opening his eyes in glare.

"That weapon needs to be put back in its pod!" he shouted angrily before storming off.

Meanwhile, Superboy was watching over the sidekicks. He was staring at Kid Flash who suddenly woke up gasping. Seeing Superboy he glared at him.

"What do you want!?"

No response, "Quit staring at me! It's creepin' me out!"

"Hey, KF, maybe we shouldn't egg on the guy who could fry us with a glance," Robin chimed in.

Aqualad looked from his companions down to Superboy, "You are Superboy, aren't you?"

He nodded, "I'm a genomorph weapon made from the DNA of the Superman, designed to replace him should he perish, or fight him should he turn from the light,"

"A noble aspiration to be like Superman, but I fear you won't be able to do that from in here. Help us Superboy, help us against Cadmus,"

"I'm here because of Cadmus!" he shouted.

Leaf awoke now, looking up she locked eyes with Superboy and immediately lowered her head.

As this happened Guardian, Desmond, the scientist woman from before, and a few genomes entered the room. "There he is, get back to your pod, now," He told Superboy.

He went to say something but a genome jumped on his shoulder and glowed red, quieting down Superboy turned and left the room, leaving Desmond with the sidekicks.

"Now, begin the cloning procedure," he told the scientist that was following him.

She nodded and pushed a few button commands into the console, needles appeared on robotic arms inside the pods and stabbed each of the sidekicks in the chest before beginning to shock them, causing each to scream and groan in pain, Leaf shortly passed out from the process. Aqualad managed to resist it however, long enough to speak to Superboy, hoping he had the super-hearing of his original.

"You are alive, this means you can determine your own path, whether that's to work with or against Cadmus is up to you, but think of this: What would Superman do?"

Superboy stopped as he heard Aqualad's words with his super-hearing, turning back he burst into the room, frying all the circuits that led inside, shutting down the pods.

"What? I told you to get back to your pod… somebody stop him!"

Guardian stepped forward "Alright kid, let's take this nice and ease-" he was cut off as Superboy grabbed him and threw him into the wall. As he walked past Desmond he did the same.

"Don't give me orders," he said.

The woman backed off as Superboy approached the pods, he looked up as Robin finished picking the locks on his cuffs. Dropping down he looked to Superboy.

"Thanks for the assist, I'll get KF if you'll free Aqualad,"

"You don't get to give me orders either,"

He leapt up and broke the cuffs holding Aqualad, "Thank you," he replied as Superboy helped him down.

Aqualad looked up at Leaf and used his handles to break her cuffs and bring her down to him gently, once she was within reach Superboy grabbed her and put her over his shoulders.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here," Robin said as he led the way out of the room.

Desmond recovered as they were making their escape, he looked to the genome that had been sitting on his shoulder, "Alert every genome in Cadmus, we cannot allow them to escape…"


	5. Make a Break For It!

Greenhorn Hero  
Chapter 5: Make a Break for it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters involved except for Guardian F Forest and Guardian N Nature.

The group made their way through the halls of Cadmus, Robin had his display up as he guided them left and right through the labyrinth of twisting tunnels.

"How much farther?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well, besides the 52 floors to go up, we should be coming up on the elevator-"

He stopped in the hallway as large genomes blocked their path ahead.

"Turn around," Aqualad ordered.

The group turned but found they were blocked as small, razor-claw genomes broke free of bulges in the wall.

"We're trapped," Kid Flash said.

"No, we're not, here," Superboy tossed Leaf to Kid Flash who caught her and barely managed to stop himself from falling.

Superboy turned toward the large Genomes and leapt toward one, smashing it in the jaw with his fist, as he landed he watched to see if it would get up only to be stomped underfoot by another. He yelled as he lifted the foot up and threw it into another pair of the genomes. The others took the window of opportunity to make it past the large creatures while they continued to engage Superboy, when they realized he wasn't following Aqualad turned back.

"Superboy! Our objective is to escape, not bury ourselves,"

Superboy yelled again as he threw one of the large genomes into the wall, sending a tremor through the whole structure. "You want to see escape?!"

He grabbed the down Genome and threw it into the advancing army of smaller ones, blocking the path. He then took off toward the rest of the group. They made it to the elevator shaft and Aqualad ripped open the doors. Robin fired a grappling hook and grabbed onto Kid Flash who handed Leaf off to Aqualad. They followed the rope up as Superboy grabbed Aqualad and Leaf before leaping into the air. As they flew upward Leaf stirred, her eyes fluttered open and she saw she was being carried by Aqualad and Superboy. She frozen as she recognized Superboy. He didn't seem to notice as he started to slow in ascent.

"Wait… what?" The trio began to fall, "I can't fly?"

Robin saw what was happening and fired a grappling line into the opposing wall, Aqualad freed an arm and grabbed hold, stopping the trio from plummeting down the shaft.

"You may not be able to fly, but you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound. Super cool," Kid Flash gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

Robin looked up and spotted the elevator coming down.

"This is gonna have to be our exit," He said pointing at the door. Aqualad set Leaf down next to Superboy and she slowly siddled away from him as Aqualad ripped the door open. The group exited and Superboy grabbed Leaf before leaping through the doorway. Once they were outside the shaft he set her down and she quickly fled to be beside Aqualad.

"Are you ok?" Kid Flash asked her.

"I'm… fine," She said hesitantly.

Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder, "I understand you are afraid, but there's no need to worry, we must remain strong in order to escape,"

She looked into his eyes and after a moment, her gaze hardened and she nodded. Robin took off down the hallway, leading the group, but Superboy called out a direction soon after and the group followed his instruction until they arrived at what appeared to be a dead end.

"Great, thanks Supes, are you trying to get us podded?"

"No, but, I don't understand,"

"Don't me so upset KF, he actually just saved us," Robin said as he pointed up at a ventilator shaft. The group managed to all squeeze inside and turn a corner before the pursuing Genomes even found the dead end. A few minutes later the group broke out of the vents and Robin started hacking a way into an exit door.

"Hurry up, they're gonna be on us soon," Kid Flash insisted.

"Nah, I hacked the motion sensors, bought us some time,"

"Sweet,"

The door clicked and Robin stood up, "All clear,"

"Alright, now I've got some room to run," Kid Flash said as he put his goggles on and took off, dashing up the stairs inside the tower-like room the rest followed in his wake as he knocked out a small army of genomes with his super speed. Eventually the group arrived on the first sublevel. They turned a corner and stopped as they saw an army of Genomes with Guardian at the head. A psychic pulse went out which caused most of the group to faint, save for Superboy and Leaf, who collapsed in pain again.

" _Brother,"_ The telekinetic Genome said as he approached.

" _You,"_ Superboy responded.

" _Yes brother, I am the one who set the fire to lure your friends here, I am the one who gave you directions and told you to free them,"_

" _But why?"_

" _You are a hope and salvation for our people brother. The Genome race can finally be recognized and advanced through you, if you so choose,"_

Superboy looked around as his friends began to come to and Leaf finished healing her head.

"I'll do it," he told the genome.

It nodded and the rest of them stepped aside, "Then you are free to go,"

"I don't think so!" Desmond said as he stepped into the path made by the genomes.

"I think this farce has gone on long enough, project blockbuster will give me the power I need to restore this place back to working order!" he produced a vial containing a blue liquid and downed it.

With grunts, groans, and snaps, Desmond's body began to shift and change.

"His life-force it's-" Leaf began, but was interrupted as Desmond, now transformed into a gray-skinned, hulking, behemoth of a monster let out a roar.

"Changed, got it," Robin said as he looked around.

Superboy shouted a battle cry as he leapt toward Desmond, the transformed man seemed to grin as he took two hits from Superboy with barely a stagger, he then grabbed him and leapt upward, tearing through the ceiling.

"That's one way to escape," Robin said as he fired a grappling line upward and grabbed Kid Flash.

"You think the doc planned that?" Kid Flash asked as they ascended.

Leaf walked over to Aqualad who grabbed her hand "I don't think he's planning much of anything anymore," he leapt up into the hole.


	6. Part of a Team

Greenhorn Hero  
Chapter 6: Part of a Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters involved except for Guardian F Forest and Guardian N Nature.

Blockbuster broke through the floor and slammed into a wall with Superboy, the others followed shortly after as he crashed back down to the ground. He turned toward them and released a roar.

"We gotta get him off Superboy!" Robin shouted.

The boys took off while Leaf held out her hands, they began to glow with a green aura.

"Finally, I can let loose," She said with a smile.

Kid Flash darted toward Blockbuster and easily dodged a downward smash before he delivered a powerful side-blow. Aqualad summoned a mace with his water handles and went to smash Blockbuster, but he was grabbed and thrown into Kid Flash. Robin threw some of his batarangs at the beast but it knocked them aside. It turned to hit him but suddenly fell forward onto its face, a vine of grass had snuck into the doorway and was wrapped around Blockbuster's ankle.

"I got him, get Superboy!" Leaf shouted as she lifted her hand, the vine lifted Blockbuster into the air and slammed him into the ceiling. The sidekicks recovered and retreated back to Leaf as she threw Blockbuster into a support pillar, sending him clean through and into the wall.

"That's it, guys, I've got a plan," Robin said as he pulled up a schematic of the room.

Blockbuster stood from the blow and shook his head, looking up he spotted the sidekicks huddled around Robin.

"Got it?"

They all nodded, "Good, now go!"

The team split up as Blockbuster roared a challenge and launched at them. Leaf ran to the left and dodged the charge as Superboy and Aqualad ran over to a pair of support pillars, smashing them down with two powerful blows. Kid Flash ran toward the door and looped back around as Blockbuster smashed into the wall on the opposite side.

"Hey! Over here you incredible bulk!" he shouted.

Blockbuster growled as he charged at Kid Flash who easily sidestepped his attack and watched Blockbuster destroy another pillar. Leaf had her hands out in front of her again and the vines smashed through the front doors, racing toward Blockbuster they wrapped around his ankles and upper arms, pinning them to his sides as he fell over.

Robin drew an X with some chalk as Aqualad poured water onto the ground, Superboy smashed another pillar before looking back at his team.

"Leaf, now!" Robin shouted.

She yelled with exertion as she threw Blockbuster toward the X, letting go with the vines he slammed into the floor and Aqualad knelt down, releasing lightning through his hands he electrocuted Blockbuster.

"We gotta go, now!" Robin shouted to the team.

Kid Flash darted back and picked up Leaf before rushing toward the door with the rest, as he ran past the last remaining pillars a pair of batarangs exploded, destroying all the support structures for the ceiling. The whole building began to collapse around them as they rushed toward the door, when it was clear they weren't going to make it Superboy and Aqualad leapt onto their teammates and shielded them with their bodies. After a minute the dust settled, and a large piece of debris was shoved out of the way as Superboy stood up. The rest of the team stood as well, heaving with exertion, their clothes in tatters around their bodies.

Leaf sighed as she leaned back and collapsed onto her back. "We did it," she said with a smile.

"Yes, we did," Aqualad confirmed.

Superboy was staring up at the sky however, the moon appearing large before his eyes.

"See, the moon," Kid Flash told him jokingly.

A figure began to appear in the sky, and as it approached it was revealed to be Superman.

"And Superman, are we good or what?" Kid Flash grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. In short order the rest of the Justice League began to arrive.

Superboy approached Superman and showed him the S symbol on his chest, which seemed to infuriate the hero. Forest descended alongside Batman and Green Arrow was being flown via Green Lantern's ring.

"Nature!" He shouted.

She immediately shot up and stood, dusting herself off, her clothes seemed to stich themselves back together as she touched them. He approached her and when he was a foot away from her he was glaring down at her.

"What did I say?" He shouted.

"Stay put," she replied weakly.

"Stay put!" He shouted confirmation.

"Forest, perhaps this is a tad much," Batman said as he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

Forest turned to Batman with anger all over his face, but he quickly seemed to calm down, looking at Nature he smiled.

"Are you hurt?"

"Only a few minor cuts and bruises," She replied.

"Good, now stay here while we figure out what to do with this mess, ok?"

She nodded as he ruffled her hair. The league began to discuss and debate what had happened, eventually Batman informed the team that they wouldn't be doing any missions like this again, to which the group told him they would, each speaking to their mentor about how they needed to use the things they were being taught. Batman eventually stopped and the league called it a night as they all returned home. Nature and Forest were allowed to stay in the Hall of Justice for the night while they awaited the verdict tomorrow.

"So, how was your first adventure?" Forest asked her.

"It was fun, although…"

"Although?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to work alongside Superboy… when we first met, he dispatched the others so easily, and then he turned on me… I locked up, I froze because I was so scared he was going to kill me,"

Forest, who had been reclining on a couch, sat up and looked over at his young apprentice who was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, it's ok… he's on our side now, I can guarantee he won't hurt you," Forest said with a smile.

"C'mon, get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow,"

Nature nodded and relaxed onto the couch that was serving as her bed. Soon enough she fell asleep. The next day Forest and Nature awoke and Nature was back to being male. They washed up and were Zeta-beamed to a large mountain. As they entered Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy watched him approach, Superboy seemed confused and Nature avoided his gaze.

"Oh right, I forgot you were normally a boy," Kid Flash said as he approached.

"What's with the clothes?" Nature asked his friends.

Instead of their normal uniform each of them was wearing casual attire.

"Remember that thing about secret identities?" Kid Flash told him, "This is civilian attire, that way people don't know what we look like without our costumes on,"

Nature looked to Forest who shrugged, but then an idea occurred to him. He pulled his apprentice aside and knelt down in front of him.

"I have a feeling that 'Leaf' might suit this team better than 'Root' if you catch my drift,"

"You heard about that?" Nature asked.

"Oh yes, I heard about everything, anyway, it's your choice, but I know of a way to lock your form to one or the other… keep in mind this is a big choice, it can't be undone," Forest explained.

"What do you mean?"

"The Seeds are meant to serve as a taste of what it's like when you're training is complete, and to show what's it's like to live as a form of our Mother's creations, that's why you switch genders, if you were a girl you'd become a boy. Normally, this wouldn't be offered to you until your training was complete, but after last night I think you're ready to make the decision," Forest told him.

Nature looked at his friends who were currently checking out the cave, then down at his own hands. He clenched them into fists and smiled before looking up at Forest, tears were beginning to form on his face. "I never was any good with that flail," he said with a small laugh.

Forest nodded as he stood up. His hands began to glow green and he pointed at his apprentice.

"Kneel, Guardian N. Nature, and stand before the Mother for appraisal," Forest told him.

Nature knelt down and lowered his head, the others had heard Forest and were watching, wondering what was going on.

"Guardian N. Nature, you stand before me as an apprentice in the service of our Mother Nature, you have shown aptitude with her powers, and respect for her creations. As your master I name you a graduate in the arts of the Nature Guardian. Stand, Guardian N. Nature, in your true form,"

Nature felt his changes begin to take hold, his hair grew long down his back and his clothes shifted from their normal top with a slit and baggy pants to a billowing, dark-green shirt with a lighter-green shawl over top, his baggy pants became a floor-length skirt and he felt some basic slippers cover his feet, his frame thinned and his body became slightly smaller. When the transformation was done she stood and Forest nodded once.

"Congratulations," he knelt down and hugged his apprentice.

"If you're finished," Batman interjected.

"Oops, sorry," Forest immediately let go and stood up straight.

"Leaf, and the rest of you, this is Mount Justice, it once served as the hidden sanctuary for the Justice League, and has been recommissioned to serve as your base of operations. While you are here, Red Tornado will be your monitor, and Black Canary will be in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions," Batman explained as Nature approached.

"The six of you will work for the league on covert missions, we'll handle the obvious," Flash told them.

"Nice… wait, six?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Batman answered looking past them, they all turned and watched as Martian Manhunter approached with a young, red-haired girl. She was wearing a white shirt with a red X across her torso and a blue cape with matching blue boots and mini-skirt. The guys turned and approached her, Kid Flash was the first to introduce himself.

"Hey there, my name's Wally, or you might know me better as Kid Flash, that's Robin and Aqualad, though it's ok if you forget their names,"

She smiled, "It's an honor to meet all of you,"

Superboy approached and the group watched in amazement as her cape retracted into her body and her shirt changed to a black color to match Superboy's.

"I like your shirt," she told him.

He smiled, and then she looked past them to see Nature speaking with Forest.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That's Leaf," Robin answered.

Leaf was frowning as she spoke with Forest.

"Are you sure you have to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, mission's being postponed. The creature isn't dealing any obvious damage and the council wants me back in rotation for clean-up,"

"So that means I'll have to say good-bye?"

Forest went to nod but then shook his head, "You're a Guardian now, albeit a bit young, you can make your own decisions until you inherit the title of Forest,"

"Really, then that means I can stay?"

He nodded this time, "Just look after yourself alright, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, ok?"

She nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing," He said as he held out his hand, a large, wooden staff appeared and he handed it to Leaf.

"That's yours now,"

"But wait, I thought Nature guardians used flails?" She asked as she took it.

"Nah, I just like them personally, besides, that staff will help you channel your powers a little better. Anyway, I really need to get going, so take care of yourself, I'll be back in a while alright?"

He leant down and gave his former apprentice a hug before he stood up and made a V with his middle two fingers, the back of his hand facing Leaf, she made the same gesture, but her palm faced Forest. He smiled and then disappeared in a flash of light.

"So, you're part of the team then?" Robin asked as they approached.

She turned and nodded, clutching the staff close to her chest.

"Well, if that's the case, maybe we should get you something a little less formal," Miss Martian said with a smile.

Leaf nodded, "That would be nice,"


End file.
